


The Calm Before The Storm

by TheWinterStoner



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterStoner/pseuds/TheWinterStoner





	1. Chapter 1

[Okay, so this first bit is Loki 'coming back to life' after a terrible battle in which Thor was badly injured, Loki blamed himself and went into deep, deep denial.]

 

Loki woke up screaming again, but of course I was already there to calm him down, I always am these days, I'm not sleeping much anymore, but Loki is a higher priority, he hasn't slept properly since Thor has been injured, he blames himself I tell him that It's not his fault and Thor has tried to tell him the same, Loki tried to save him from the frost giants after he was stabbed, he constantly blames himself for his brother’s injuries. Thor and I have both tried to tell him that he did his best, but he won’t listen. For the last few months his eyes have looked so full of sadness, they didn’t look like the bright, shining eyes of my husband anymore. They were strange to me. I dried his hair for him the way he likes it, we sat in silence In front of the fire, I was reading my book, his head in my lap, I played with his raven curls, just like it used to be before, then he looked up at me, for the first time in weeks, or maybe even months, he smiled, his thin lips curling up in a loving and soft smile, he sat up, cupped my cheek in his palm, he whispered in my ear that I looked beautiful, and he planted soft kisses from my cheek down to my lips, and as his lips hovered over mine he looked into my eyes, before he licked his own lips, his tongue flicking over my bottom lip and leaning in to kiss me, it felt like our first kiss again, my heart was racing, I closed the book and tangled my hand in his hair, it was the first time he's kissed me in what feels like forever, it felt so nice to have his lips pressed against mine again, we kissed like we hadn’t seen each other in years, tongues dancing to imaginary music, eyes closed and his hands finding their way to my hips. After what felt like an eternity he pulled back a few inches for air, his eyes still closed and his mouth still open slightly, I didn't dare open my eyes yet, just in case this was all another dream, but when Loki said my name, I knew it was really happening.

“Cassie…” He had opened his eyes again, they were shining brightly, full of love again, he looked like Loki, my husband. 

“Loki…” Was all I could manage, I had opened my ocean blue eyes at last and was smiling

“I’ve missed you, love” He spoke softly, his eyes never leaving my own

“I’ve missed you too, I thought I’d lost you…” I reached out to gently caress his cheek gently.

“You can never loose me, I’ll always be with you, my sweet little flower…” He smiled and stood up, holding out his hand to me, I took it gladly and stood up before him, I fitted perfectly under his chin, we were perfect together.

“You should go and see him, Loki. He’s been asking for you a lot…” I said softly, Thor had missed his baby brother, he knew what happened and he would be forever grateful to Loki for saving his life and letting him come home to Jane. Loki’s brows furrowed as he looked down for a moment before nodding 

“Okay, I’ll go and see him” He kissed my forehead and smiled before going to his brother’s chambers.


	2. Where Thor and Jane argue about magic

Thor was teaching Jane more about the magic that Frigga and Loki had, Jane still insisted that it was just science and had got into a lengthy discussion with both Frigga and Odin about it previously, and Thor was assigned the task of explaining to her what Asgardian magic was.

“Jane, how many times, it’s not science, it’s actual magic, mother can create anything from her mind that she desires, she can clone herself in another place if she wishes to do so” Thor was running out of patience with his soon-to-be wife, and Jane wasn’t having it. Loki heard this discussion as he had done so many times before and smiled to himself, and he made lots on clones of Jane within the chamber, Jane was astounded, Thor just laid back on the bed and grinned and knew that Loki was up to his old tricks

“Come now, brother. Don’t do this to her” Loki made the clones disappear and came into the room grinning

“My apologies Lady Jane, I couldn’t help myself, as I had overheard your “discussion” as to why magic is not magic but is in fact science, which actually is only partly true. Magic does have elements of science in it, as you do have to move sub-atomic particles and replace them with the particles of the object you are creating, and the same with cloning, you have to replicate every single particle and characteristic in a person’s body to be able to clone them, which is why it takes practice. So in some respects you are right, but magic is also far beyond your understanding, for now a least, I’m sure mother will teach you more about that in time” He said with a small grin.

“Well, I knew I was right…” Jane stated.

“Half right actually” Thor corrected as he got off the bed and hugged his brother “It’s good to have you back Loki…”

“I didn’t die you oaf…” He smiled and hugged his brother back, having missed him

“How’s Cassie?” Jane asked concerned, her and Cassie were like sisters.

“She’s… Perfect” Loki said with a smile and Thor smiled 

“You’re a lucky man, Loki…” Thor winked and Jane threw a pillow at him with a raised eyebrow “But I’m even luckier to have you, my dear” Thor kissed Jane on the cheek and I came in  
“Am I interrupting?” I came and stood next to Loki as usual

“No darling, you aren’t. I think my brother and Jane need time alone” He whispered as Thor and Jane were making out on the bed

“Yes, I agree…” we couldn’t get out of there quick enough.


	3. A wish is granted

Loki and I walked back to our chamber hand-in-hand, he said he had a surprise for me, and with Loki, that could mean anything. We got back to our chamber and it was spotless, candles were everywhere and rose petals were on the bed

“Loki… This is beautiful…” and it truly was. I smiled and kissed him “I also have a surprise for you too, wait here while I go and put it on.” I winked and went into our bathroom and grabbed a box I’d been hiding for months, in it was a green corset, with black ribbon and lace, garters and heels, I put them all on and looked in the mirror, I knew Loki would love it. I came out to find Loki laying in bed in his boxers, waiting for me. “Loki, what do you think?” I came and stood near the bed, so he could see me, He stood up as his eyes scanned my body, his hands running over the lacework

“My, my, my Cassie…” He started, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, it sent shivers down my spine “You do look incredibly delicious, I could ravish you like this, but I won’t…” He pulled at the ribbons, loosening them until the corset dropped to the floor, my breasts exposed, my nipples already hard, Loki came around me and sat on the bed again, pulling me to him by my waist, he flicked his tongue over one nipple before sucking and nipping it gently, before moving onto the other one. This drover me crazy and Loki knew it, he stopped and pulled me onto the bed, taking off the rest of my garments, laying me back on the bed and spreading my legs “Gods you look so beautiful, so wet for me, your sweet sex so open for me to just thrust into…” He grinned and lined his already hardened cock up, thrusting his hips and in one fluid moment, he was buried inside me, and by the gods it felt amazing.

“Oh gods Loki!” I erupted in a moan, it had been so long since I’d had sex, this wasn’t lovemaking, this was pure fucking, and I love how rough he is with me, he had an iron grip on my hips, bruises were forming where Loki’s long, slender and strong fingers were, I dragged my nails down his back, leaving angry, red marks. Loki thrusted his hips quicker, his cock sliding in and out of me with ease, Loki paused for a moment to kiss my lips passionately, when he released my lips he grinned “I intend to burden you with my child this night, my ravishing wife” All I could do was nod and try not to cry, all I had wanted since Loki and I had gotten married was to have his child, I knew it would work.  
“Y-yes!” I finally choked out, wrapping my legs around his waist as he began to thrust once again, kissing and sucking my neck as he fucked me, and just minutes later he came with a loud shout, spilling his seed inside me, I screamed as I came, arching my back off the bed, a layer of sweat had formed over both our bodies

“Fuck Cassie…” Loki panted and slowly pulled out of me, earning him another moan from me “You’re still amazing, even though it’s been so, so long…” He smiled and laid next to me, pulling the duvet over us, he pulled me into his arms and kissed my head “Sleep well my angel…” He whispered into my ear as I slowly fell asleep in Loki’s arms, feeling safe and sound. The next morning I woke up early, feeling sick to my stomach, I ran to the bathroom and threw up, luckily, Loki had used his magic to give us clothes, he heard me throwing up and came in, holding my hair back and rubbing my back “It’s okay, honey…” I finished throwing up and leaned into Loki’s body

“I think I’m pregnant, but we should go to the healers…” I said quietly, still feeling a little funny

“Sure, put some shorts or something on and we’ll go” He smiled and I went to put shorts and socks on

“Loki, come on. Before I throw up on the rug…” I looked a little pale as we walked to the healers, when we got there they saw me and smiled

“We know why you’re here, my lady. Lay down, we’ll take a look…” The woman smiled and ran the necessary tests, Loki holding my hand the whole time, after 5 minutes she came back and was smiling “My lady, I can confirm you are with child. Congratulations” 

I was surprised and happy beyond belief, I turned to Loki and smiled, I had tears in my eyes, he squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead, he was smiling too “L-Loki… We’re gonna have a baby…” I whispered, he smiled at me and nodded

“Yeah, and he or she is going to have the best parents in the world…” He was crying too, I sat up slowly and hugged him

“We should tell Odin and Frigga… Come on” I took his hand and led him to Odin and Frigga’s chamber and knocked the door  
“Enter” I heard Frigga say, and we both entered

“Frigga, Loki and I have wonderful news…” I blushed and Loki smiled at his mother, Odin had now appeared by her side

“What is it, my dear?” She spoke softly, smiling

“I am with child. Loki’s child…” I smiled proudly, Loki held my hand tightly, Frigga’s eyes shone as she smiled  
“We guessed that a child would come soon, we are both extremely happy for you…” Odin nodded in agreement

“We are happy, and we pray to the gods that you and the child are well during the pregnancy…” 

“Thank you, this is all I’ve wanted since I married Loki.” I got emotional again, I started to cry, Loki wrapped his arm around me, comforting me, we walked back to our chambers and I had already started planning where to put the baby’s things, Loki could see my mind working.

“Cassie… I know that look” He raised an eyebrow, and it made me smile 

“I can’t help it, but I’ve already figured it out. I know where everything is going to go” I shrugged and smiled at him, I was about to speak before I ran to the bathroom to throw up again, Loki came after me, rubbing my back and holding my brown curls back. After a few minutes I stopped and leaned into him again “This is dreadful…”


	4. War is upon us

5 months later and Loki told me war was upon Asgard, that I would have to prepare for him to fight. I cried, I couldn’t bear for him to go away again, I needed him.

“Loki, no!” I cried, he held my arms as he tried to comfort me

“Cassie, I have to, you know it’s my sworn duty to protect Asgard!”

“And what about me? Your PREGNANT wife? It’s your sworn duty to protect me too!” I screamed “I can’t lose you, Loki”

“You won’t. You know you won’t”

“Do I?” Was all I said before walking away from him, I was angry with him yes, because he didn’t think about me in this, or our son. If the enemy breach the palace and find me, they’ll either take my baby from me, or kill me. I couldn’t bear to think about that. I went back to our room and ran myself a hot bath, the hot water feeling good on my back and my feet, I wet my hair and laid there for a while, massaging soap onto my stomach, the baby had just started to kick, he had a strong kick too, sometimes it hurt, but it always made me smile. I heard a knock on the door. I knew it was Loki.

“Enter…” I sunk into the water, and Loki came in

“Cassie… I-m so-“

“Save it Loki, you’re not sorry. You’ll go and fight, I know that, Asgard comes first, it always has. I get it. Just don’t talk about it further…” I shook my head, I didn’t want to think about what would happen if he never came back

“Cassie, you know that I’ll come back to you. I always have before…” He came over and held my hand

“There’s always a chance you won’t… You may not come back” I had tears in my eyes and Loki kissed my hand

“They say we have a week, before the enemy comes to Asgard. We’ll be ready, and I promise that if the palace does get breeched, I will leave the battlefield and come straight to you, to protect you and our son…” He rested a hand on my swollen stomach, rubbing softly

“Y-you promise Loki?” I looked at him with sad, teary eyes

“I promise, my flower” He smiled and kissed my nose

“Hand me a towel, please?” I smiled and watched as he got me a green towel, I stood up with a little difficulty, Loki wrapped it around me and lifted me from the bath and carried me to the bedroom and handed me my pyjamas

“Thank you, Loki” I smiled and put them on, I laid on the bed and sighed happily “That feels good…” Loki chuckled and got in beside me, starting to massage my back “Oh that’s much better…” I groaned

“I looked up a load of stuff on Dean’s laptop” He grinned and I sat up

“Dean!? Is he here!?” 

“Yeah, he’s in the dining hall” I jumped off the bed and found my trainers, getting one of Loki’s jackets and putting it on, running as fast as I could to the dining hall

“Dean!?” I shouted as I pushed the doors open

“Cassie!” Dean called, Sam and Bobby sat with him, he stood up and I ran to him, he held his arms out and I ran into them, I hadn’t seen any of them since Loki and I got married two years ago.

“I missed you, Dean! You son-of-a-bitch!” I sighed and hugged him tightly and pulled him down to my height

“Cassie, calm down…” He smiled and hugged back

“Is that a pregnancy belly or are you just happy to see me?” He grinned and pulled back a little to look at me “God, you’re just ravishing aren’t you?” He winked and Loki came in

“Careful, she’s lethal. She’s almost had my head off a few times” He joked and I shot him a glare, he just leaned down and kissed my cheek

“Oh shut up, Loki…” I grinned and sat down, rubbing my belly

“Oh, and now she has to sit down? I thought you were tougher than that Cassie!” Dean joked and I just clicked my fingers, sending all the pains I’d been experiencing to him and he fell to his knees

“Oh I’m sorry, does that hurt?” I mocked “Tough guy my ass. You’re a wimp Dean…” I smiled and relieved him of his pain.

“Okay. That… That was horrible… How do you do it?” He stood up and wiped his brow of sweat 

“I know that in 4 months’ time mine and Loki’s son will be born, our beautiful boy. It keeps me going through all the pain and annoyance…” I smiled and Loki kneeled and kissed my growing belly.

“He’s going to have your heart and way with words” He smiled

“You’re the silver-tongue here, Loki”

“That may be so, but your words are like cold silk, soothing and beautiful…” He kissed my knuckles and I started to cry

“Stop it… You can’t see me like this” I shook my head

“Darling, I’ve seen you throw up the entire contents of your stomach on more than one occasion. I don’t think this is as bad…” And I had to laugh at this 

“Well, nice to know you’re as elegant as ever Cas” Sammy grinned

“Oh bite me, demon boy” I hissed at him, shooting him a glare, he quickly shut up.

“Loki, can we go back to bed I’m exhausted…” I yawned and held my hand out to be helped up, Dean took my hands and slowly helped me up

“Hey Cassie, can I take you to breakfast tomorrow?” He smiled and looked at Loki, who nodded

“If Loki says it’s okay, then I would love too” I smiled and kissed his cheek “Goodnight…” Loki walked me back to our room, he was quiet and I was worried

“Loki? Baby?” I spoke softly and he seemed distracted “Loki!” I snapped and he smiled at me

“Yeah, babe?” He tried his best to seem okay

“What’s the matter?”

“Just the thoughts of war, and a warriors burden” He kissed my cheek “Sleep, I’m going to the library for a while…” He tucked me in and I soon fell asleep 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You know she’s going to hate us all for this, Loki?” Dean spoke as he took the suitcase, handing it to Sam

“I know, but she can’t be on Asgard while a war is happening, I can’t let it happen, Heimdall knows his orders, he cried when I told him this, as did I. But she’s my everything; I cannot lose her or our son…” He started to cry again “I know you’ll look after her, she can’t hate you forever…”

“Loki, you know she’ll forgive you…” Sam rested a hand on his shoulder, and Loki nodded

“I know, just don’t let her know something’s up. She can’t suspect anything, this has to run perfectly in order for her not to get too upset.” He nodded and went back to the library and tried to take his mind off the plan he’d made.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Loki?” I woke up the next morning, feeling slightly groggy, Loki was asleep next to me, and he woke when I did  
“Yes, love?” He turned over and hugged me and I smiled and sat up a bit

“I have to go, remember? Breakfast with Dean?” I smiled and he looked saddened

“Oh yes, well at least give your husband a snog before you go?” He looked at me innocently and puckered his lips and I kissed them sweetly, and he kissed back as if he would never see me again, he was passionate and sweet, his tongue dancing with my own, after what felt like forever he pulled away 

“W-what was that for?” I smiled and ran my fingers though his hair

“I love you, always remember that Cassie…” He looked sad 

“I’ll only be gone a few hours, gosh Loki” I smiled and got dressed and kissed him again “I love you too, my sweet, brave prince” and with that I left him in bed, going to the bifrost to meet Dean, Sam and Bobby “Alright, come on, before I gotta pee again” I joked, no one laughed and I sighed

“Come on then, princess” Dean held his arm out for me and I took it happily. Once inside the bifrost, I smiled at Heimdall

“Good morning, Heimdall” I said happily, he merely smiled and send us to Earth, something was wrong, I could feel it “Dean, why’s everyone being grumpy today?”   
“Grumpy?” Dean lied “Who’s grumpy?” I looked into his eyes and I knew he was lying to me 

“Dean, you’ve always been a shitty liar…” I smirked and walked into the diner “I’m starving!” I picked a place to sit and started looking at the menu, everyone came to sit with me soon after

“So, what’s it to be, Cas?” Dean asked as he looked

“Belgian waffles with chocolate sauce” I said happily “And a cup of tea, since coffee is out of the question” I grumbled as the baby kicked “When I get back, I must talk to Loki about naming our son, I don’t like saying ‘he’ or ‘it’ anymore” I sighed and Dean looked at Sam and Bobby

“Yeah, that sounds good” Sam gave a fake smile and I frowned, looking at them all, a panic started to rise up inside me

“D-Dean… What the hell is going on?” I was scared too, my heart was racing

“Cassie, promise you won’t freak out?” Dean looked scared too, and with good reason

“W-why would I freak out?” 

“Well… Loki has forbidden your return until the war is over. It was the only way to ensure your safety…”

“WHAT!?” I screamed and started to cry, storming out of the café and to an isolated spot, demanding Heimdall open the Bifrost to me, nothing happened for a moment, I screamed again, Dean ran towards me, as he got to me, the Bifrost opened, taking us both to Asgard again, Loki was stood next to Heimdall, Looking very scared and sorry.

“Cassie I-“

“Don’t… Just don’t…” I stormed back to the palace, going to the sparring ring where I grabbed my axe from it’s case and swung at a few targets, by the time I was done there was multiple smashed wooden targets, I was a little sweaty, but slightly satisfied, I went and got some throwing knives, I was about to throw on at the target when I heard a voice  
“Castiel…” It made me jump and I threw the knife at the person, I didn’t recognize the voice at first, the knife went straight into the woodwork, I used my magic to retrieve it. “Oh come now, /darling/” 

“Father…” I rolled my eyes and turned around, seeing Crowley in the stands

“What have you done to yourself, my child?” He sighed 

“Well I am married if you remember” 

“Ahhh yes, and I hear that’s going well right now, pumpkin…” I looked at him, my father, and I just fell to my knees, breaking into a sob, he came over and hugged me “It’s okay, Cassie. He didn’t mean it…”

“He sent me away! To fucking Midgard!” I screamed “He called you didn’t he!? The coward!” I got up and ran to the library and locked myself in, sobbing. I couldn't leave, not now, I would fight if I had to, but I could make myself a hiding spot. Loki had been hiding behind a bookcase

"Cas..." He spoke in a soft whisper, I looked up, tears streaming down my face

"No... You can't send me away! This is my home now..." my hands shook, my voice angry "I will not come to the heat of the battle, but I will not let Asgard fall"


End file.
